


Как в том фильме

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mini, R, Ratings: R, Romance, Top Hank Anderson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: — Добрый вечер, лейтенант, — Коннор улыбнулся и обернулся. Хэнк тут же мысленно послал к чертям всё на этом свете. Потому что у Коннора на щеке осталась мука, кончик носа тоже был испачкан, и смотрелся он до невозможного мило. — Я решил попробовать заняться готовкой, как это сделала сержант в одном из ваших любимых фильмов.— Фильмов?.. — Хэнк едва не потерял дар речи, судорожно соображая, какое именно порно начиналось с готовки.





	Как в том фильме

Перепачканный мукой Коннор — последнее, что мог увидеть Хэнк у себя дома. Задумчивый, кусающий нижнюю губу совсем как человек (и где только он этого нахватался?!), андроид забавно морщил нос и долго смотрел на десяток стоящих перед ним формочек и кастрюль, которых в доме не было с тех пор, как ушла жена. Их точно не было, — Хэнк все их сжёг к херам, практикуя кулинарные навыки под взволнованный вой Сумо. Едва не спалив дом, Хэнк обменялся с псом долгим взглядом, и торжественно выкинул все кастрюли на помойку.

А теперь, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по столу, Коннор изучал взглядом старенькую электронную книгу, перепачканную мукой, и смотрел на новые кастрюли. Хэнк почти сразу начал понимать, что сама книга, посуда, да и повадки Коннора пришли в их дом от престарелой пожилой соседки миссис Денвер. 

Хэнк первым делом захотел рассердиться и начать орать за то, что его кухня уделана дерьмом, но промолчал. Не смог не признать, что домашний и задумчивый Коннор выглядел очень уютно. И даже уродский розовый фартук (ну спасибо, миссис Денвер!) не портил его привлекательности. Хэнк старался не глазеть на андроида так пристально, это же, как минимум, было бы странно, а потому решил начать разговор и отвлечься от своих странных мыслей.

— А какого, собственно, хера происходит? — ненавязчиво и даже расслабленно спросил Хэнк, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Добрый вечер, лейтенант, — услышав его голос, Коннор улыбнулся и обернулся. Хэнк тут же мысленно послал к чертям всё на этом свете. Потому что у Коннора на щеке осталась мука, кончик носа тоже был испачкан, и смотрелся он до невозможного мило. — Я решил попробовать заняться готовкой, как это сделала сержант в одном из ваших любимых фильмов. 

— Фильмов?.. — Хэнк едва не потерял дар речи, судорожно соображая, какое именно порно начиналось с готовки. 

— Да, это одна из серий четвёртого сезона перезапуска «Полицейской Академии»!

Хэнк облегчённо выдохнул. Пронесло. 

Коннор отвернулся к столу и свёл брови к переносице, задумчиво смотря на электронный экран. Хэнк сделал несколько шагов, изучая взглядом то, что андроид собрал перед собой. В миске была странная неприятная на вид жижа, рядом что-то белое, похожее на молоко, на блюдо небрежно был брошен творог, у стены лежали пакетики и порошки. 

— Что за дрянь ты готовишь? — спросил Хэнк, опасаясь, что это будет несъедобно или даже вредно для здоровья. — Подарок для Рида? Чтобы с толкана не слезал?

Хэнк засмеялся, довольный своей шуткой, а Коннор поднял на него полный непонимания взгляд. Андроид хотел что-то уточнить, но Андерсон махнул рукой, мол, что с тобой, железякой, говорить.

— Это сюрприз, лейтенант, — ответил Коннор и снова улыбнулся. — Вам обязательно понравится.

— Это миссис Денвер так сказала? — Хэнк недоверчиво вскинул бровь.

— Она лишь любезно одолжила мне посуду. Рецепт я выбрал сам. — Хэнк был готов поклясться, что услышал нотки гордости в голосе Коннора. — И ещё она посоветовала фартук и перчатки, но в перчатках...

— Всё, заткнись и продолжай! 

Коннор послушно вернулся к готовке. Тёмные брови сошлись у переносицы, и андроид взял миску со странной смесью. Он слил воду, и Хэнк смутно узнал в загадочной смеси что-то похожее на желатин. Коннор сделал всё осторожно, неспешно, и при этом его губы растягивались в довольную солнечную улыбку. Этот задор был по-мальчишески детским, и Хэнк поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается, потому что ему впервые за долгое время ему было спокойно. 

Они были в доме одни, в зале мирно спал Сумо. За окнами уже темнело, на маленькой кухне от этого становилось уютнее и теплее. Коннор делал что-то для него, для Хэнка, заполнял собой пустоту, созданную одиночеством. Хэнк пытался заставить себя уйти, но не смог. Его взгляд был прикован к Коннору, к его ровной спине, к аккуратным движениям, к перепачканным мукой рукам. Определённо, если им придётся охотиться на повара-убийцу, Коннора смело можно будет отправлять работать под прикрытием. Пусть даже то, что он готовил, выглядело весьма неаппетитно. Этот недостаток андроид компенсировал собой. 

Коннор перелил желатин в кастрюльку и поставил на плиту. Добавил молоко, творог и какао. 

— Я забыл мёд, — растерянно сообщил он.

Хэнк выдохнул и сдался. Раз уж напарник готовил для него, то было бы правильно хоть немного ему помочь. Хэнк подошёл к ящикам, долго ковырялся в них и всё же достал старую липкую баночку. Он не доставал её пару лет. Хорошо, что продукт долго хранится, впрочем, даже испорченный мёд вряд ли бы сделал творение Коннора хуже. Нельзя испортить то, что уже испорчено. 

— Мёд, — сообщил он, и Коннор радостно схватил находку.

Он добавил подсластитель и взял блендер, собираясь перемешать жижу. Хэнк открыл рот, но не успевает предупредить, и в стороны моментально полетели белые тяжёлые липкие капли. Хэнк, матерясь, отошёл, с ужасом наблюдая, как пачкаются плита и стены, как смесь пропитывает пятнами его рубашку. В дверном проёме тут же появилась полная заинтересованности морда Сумо. Коннор выключил блендер и растерянно посмотрел на напарника; диод на его виске замигал, подливая масла в огонь. На лице андроида остались белые капли, и (Хэнк вынужден признать) смотрелись они крайне непристойно. 

— Там есть режим скорости, дубина! — гаркнул Хэнк, отбирая из рук Коннора блендер и чёртову миску. — Этого не писали на дурацких сайтах готовки, да?! Миссис Дэнвер тоже не предупредила?! 

— Нет, лейтенант, — ответил Коннор, непонимающе смотря на электронную книгу, забрызганную белым. На ней можно было ставить такой же крест, как и на идеальной кухне Хэнка (идеальной её, впрочем, считал только он сам, оценивая по своим особым критериям). 

Хэнк выдохнул и сдался, когда столкнулся с искренним непониманием Коннора. Тот выглядел беззащитным и невинным: он как ребёнок, старался порадовать взрослого, но в итоге сделал всё не так и натворил дел. Хэнк сломался. Он не мог больше злиться, поэтому подошёл к Коннору, и, чтобы обозначить временное примирение, вытер большим пальцем с его щеки белые липкие капли. И тут до него наконец-то дошло.

— Ты же не «Полицейскую академию» смотрел, — сказал он, вспоминая то самое порно про полицию и кухню.

— Если быть точным, лейтенант, то не только её, — ответил Коннор и повернул голову. Немного подумав, он обхватил палец Хэнка губами, пробуя на вкус получившуюся жижу. — Неплохо! Теперь надо остудить всё, что осталось! 

Вот же... мерзавец. Хэнк замер в одной позе, пока Коннор отвернулся, взял миску и отнёс её к холодильнику. 

— А что... что ещё ты видел? — осторожно спросил Хэнк, опасаясь худшего.

— Всё, что было в том фильме, лейтенант, — ответил Коннор. — Там, правда, не пачкали кухни и сами не пачкались, но в душ всё же пошли. И мытьё там было вовсе не главным. 

Хэнк и сам не понял как, но в душе они всё же оказались. Коннор был испачкан, Хэнк тоже, надо было бы идти по очереди, но они оказались в ванной вместе, и никого это даже не смущало. Андроид (чтоб его, это порно!) раздевал напарника уверенно и спешно, словно не давая шанса передумать. И вот они оказались под струями тёплой воды, совсем близко, так рядом. Хэнк уже даже не сопротивлялся. Куда ему!... Против такого обаяния, против желания и взаимной жажды единственного заинтересовавшегося им существа. Заинтересовавшегося и в плане работы, и в плане жизни, и в плане личности. Коннору никогда не было всё равно, и это бесконечно подкупало, заставляя Андерсона вспоминать давно забытую молодость.

Коннор, возможно, ничего не понимал: он был андроидом, желающим прикоснуться к человеческим страстям. А рядом, вблизи и доступности, был только Хэнк. Хотя, возможно, симпатия была осознанной (вспомнить хотя бы события в клубе «Рай»), и Коннор по каким-то неведомым причинам хотел попробовать именно с ним, но анализировать Хэнк больше не хотел. 

Он не разбирался в красоте мужских тел, но под пальцами чувствовал мягкую тёплую кожу, и это было приятно. Пока он гладил и прикасался жадно, Коннор действовал осторожно: трогал плечи, грудь, соски, впервые изучая всё то, к чему раньше прикоснуться не мог. Он прижимался губами к плечу Хэнка, и Андерсон ощутил в себе желание показать Коннору, что такое настоящий поцелуй.

Приподняв его голову за подбородок, любуясь лицом, по которому стекала вода, Хэнк решительно прижался, терзая его губы своими, обучая и показывая как надо. И всё же, несмотря на желание перехватить инициативу, Коннор снова вёл: он обхватил ладонью его член и погладил пальцами, не очень умело, но явно имитируя то, что видел в фильме. Хэнку нравилось, и он не скрывал этого, поощряя такие действия поцелуями и ответной лаской. Коннор прижимался доверчиво близко, иногда он медлил, словно анализируя момент или ощущения, но снова отвечал, почти как человек, никакой разницы. И это было потрясающе: Хэнк кончил, как только Коннор сбросил скин, словно обнажаясь перед ним ещё больше прежнего.

— И всё же, что это за хрень ты приготовил? — спросил Хэнк, ткнув пальцем в бесформенную гору на блюде.

Они сидели на кухне, приходя в себя после всего, что было в ванной. Хэнк надел халат, даже не вытерев волосы, а Коннор кружился в своих вещах (в тех, что купил ему лейтенант) и готовил кофе. 

— Должен был быть творожный десерт. Диетический, — ответил Коннор, обернувшись. — На картинке он выглядел лучше.

— Отлично просто, — пробурчал Андерсон. Только что этот самый андроид такое вытворял с ним в душе, а теперь тут же намекал, что напарнику пора худеть. — Я не толстый, между прочим! Я поджарый!

— Я не имел этого в виду, лейтенант, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Может, попробуете?

Хэнк недоверчиво глянул на месиво, выдохнул и взял ложку, в очередной раз сдаваясь. Ну не мог он отказаться Коннору, просто не мог! Из-за вежливости, из-за симпатии, из-за желания порадовать. Ковырнув месиво, он осторожно поднёс нечто ко рту и попробовал. Заглотив, Хэнк посидел, задумался, зачерпнул ещё и уже разжевал. Затем ещё раз, жуя намного медленнее. 

— М! А это вкусно, хоть и выглядит дерьмово! — сказал он.

— Вам нравится! — засиял Коннор.

— Это блюдо очень похоже на тебя, — заметил Хэнк.

— В смысле? — Андроид с интересом склонил голову набок. 

Хэнк промолчал о том, что это блюдо может отпугнуть своим видом, как и андроид живого человека, но стоит лишь попробовать и узнать его получше, как уже не оторвёшься.


End file.
